Fantaisie du Hanami 2018, Haikyuu version
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Alors que le printemps est enfin arrivé et que les cerisiers en fleurs laissent tomber leurs plus beaux pétales, Tsukishima va se retrouver obligé à faire le hanami avec son cher et tendre. Il faut dire, celui-ci l'a pris par les sentiments en lui proposant un fraisier fait avec amour... N'est pas Oikawa qui veut. Yaoi. OiTsuki.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Coucou, voici la Fantaisie événementielle du Hanami spéciale Haikyuu avec au menu du OiTsuki. Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi et Yachi sont en première dans l'histoire et Oikawa entame sa première année à l'université. Note du jour : au Japon, à la cérémonie de diplome en fin de lycée, il arrive aux filles de demander à la personne aimée le second bouton de la manche de son uniforme. Bonne lecture. :)**

Tsukishima regarda son téléphone portable d'un air exaspéré avant de le poser sur son bureau. Combien de fois dois-je lui dire que c'est non?, maugréa-t-il en pensée avant de commencer à entamer son bento. Il était midi et comme à son habitude durant la pause déjeûner, le blond vérifiait ses messages avant de manger en compagnie de Yamaguchi et des deux intrus de service qui avaient pris l'habitude de s'incruster dans leur salle de classe. "Au fait, s'enquit Hinata la bouche pleine, vous chaites le Hanami chette année?

\- Arrête de parler la bouche pleine, lui ordonna Kageyama en lui essuyant ensuite la bouche, tu postillonnes partout."

Tsukishima poussa un soupir en regardant cet écoeurant instant de complicité entre les deux tourteraux. Il fut sur le point de leur lancer une pique quand Yamaguchi leur répondit gentiment : "Je vais certainement le faire avec Shimada-san, et vous?" Le blond le remercia intérieurement de l'omettre de la conversation.

\- Kageyama et moi allons le faire avec ma petite soeur ce dimanche, déclara jovialement Hinata tandis que Kageyama buvait tranquillement sa brique de lait sans mot dire, elle veut voir les fleurs de cerisiers, il demanda ensuite au blond qui fut occupé à regarder rageusement les cerisiers en question depuis la fenêtre de la salle de classe, tu ne le fais pas toi, Tsukishima?

\- Euh Tsukki n'aime pas trop l'arrivée du printemps, le pauvre ne supporte pas le...

-... Tais-toi, Yamaguchi, le coupa Kei d'une voix tranchante quand son téléphone se mit de nouveau à vibrer. Il blémit à la lecture du message. _Ce n'est pas vrai... Et je ne peux même pas prétexter que j'ai entrainement aujourd'hui._ Pourquoi lui avait-il dit son emploi du temps aussi? _J'ai été stupide sur ce coup-là._

\- Ça va, Tsukki?, s'enquit Tadashi d'une voix inquiète en le voyant mettre ses écouteurs. C'était rare de le voir aussi énervé. Ceci dit, vu avec qui son ami d'enfance sortait, il n'était pas trop surpris de sa réaction non plus. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Hinata, ajouta-t-il ensuite à l'adresse du roux qui eut un regard interrogateur, Tsukki est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, c'est tout.

\- Seulement aujourd'hui?, rétorqua Kageyama en observant le blond du coin de l'oeil avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise, je dirais que c'est habituel venant de lui." Tobio laissa ensuite Shouyou discuter avec Yamaguchi au sujet de leurs futurs matches amicaux à venir. Les choses avaient un peu changé depuis que leurs ainés de terminale avaient eu leur diplome : Yachi était devenue la nouvelle manager, Ennoshita fut maintenant le capitaine et, au grand étonnement de tous, Tanaka avait été désigné pour être le vice-capitaine. D'ailleurs, Nishinoya et lui se remettaient lentement mais surement du départ de Shimizu.

En tous cas, ils allaient bientôt affronter Date Kogyo donc Hinata et Kageyama étaient surexcités de se confronter de nouveau aux joueurs au mur de fer mais là, Kei était à des années lumières de penser à ça, il allait devoir gérer son petit ami ce soir et rien que ça lui fichait le bourdon.

 _L'amour ne se commande vraiment pas_ , se dit-il en admirant distraitement le paysage.

En fin d'après-midi, Tooru attendit à la sortie du lycée de Karasuno en frémissant d'impatience. Certes, il avait déjà fait le Hanami avec Iwa-chan, Mattsun et Makki à Tokyo peu après leur rentrée universitaire mais là, il voulait à tout prix le faire avec son Kei-chan chéri. _Il m'a tellement manqué_ , se plaignit-il en regardant son sac, _avec ça, je suis certain qu'il ne va pas refuser. Ah, je le vois arriver._ D'ailleurs, il remarqua les yeux énamourés de certaines filles qui passaient à coté de lui. _Ah là là, ça me rappelle moi à l'époque où j'étais à Aoba Jousai._ Il savait que Kei était populaire bien que cela ne le surprenait pas au fond.

Le blond avait de très bonnes notes et son coté froid lui donnait un petit air mystérieux... _Oui mais désolé les demoiselles, ce beau blond est à moi._ "Yahou, Kei-chaaaaan!, cria-t-il joyeusement en le saluant de la main, prêt à admirer la floraison des cerisi...?" Kei passa devant lui sans mot dire. "Hé! Ne m'ignore pas, insista-t-il en lui prenant le bras avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui, je t'ai proposé de faire le Hanami ensemble, non?

\- Harcelé serait un mot plus juste, rétorqua Kei d'un ton acide en pinçant la main du brun pour qu'il le lache, mais comme tu as l'air de ne pas savoir lire, je vais te le dire directement cette fois-ci : ma réponse est non.

\- Tu me fais mal, Kei-chan, geignit Tooru en se frottant la main, je suis revenu de Sendai exprès pour te voir et, il lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille en lui présentant le sac qu'il tenait, je t'ai même fait un petit fraisier pour l'occasion. Tu ne vas pas dire non à ça?, termina-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Kei remonta ses lunettes en prenant une courte inspiration. Tooru savait le prendre par les sentiments mais avec ce qu'il avait... _Bon, j'ai le necessaire au cas où. Autant lui faire plaisir._ "Allons-y, soupira-t-il en lui prenant la main du brun qui jubila plus que de raison.

\- On va enfin faire le Hanami en amoureux rien que toi et moi, s'enthousiasma-t-il en lui embrassant amoureusement la joue, Tooru est plus que comblé."

Kei tiqua de la langue, ses joues prenant des teintes rosées suite à cette démonstration d'affection un peu trop flagrante à son goût. Tooru était aussi démonstratif qu'il était renfermé, aussi astreignant qu'il était indépendant et pourtant, ce furent ces facettes-là qui l'attiraient chez l'ancien capitaine d'Aoba Jousai. Par contre, concernant son entêtement, c'était une autre histoire.

Il se souvint du jour pas si lointain où celui-ci s'était déclaré. C'était durant le dernier jour de son année de seconde lorsqu'il sortait du lycée, suite à sa cérémonie de remise des diplomes à Aoba Jousai.

" _Kei-chan, je t'offre le second bouton de mon uniforme et..._

 _\- ...Non,_ avait-il rétorqué avec son fiel habituel, _et je te conseille d'arrêter de lire des shoujo mangas. C'est la déclaration la plus rasoir que j'ai jamais entendu_."

Pourtant, l'expression à la fois triste et désemparée de Tooru ensuite lui avait transpercé le coeur telle une flèche de Cupidon. Avec le recul, Kei se disait qu'il avait certainement expérimenté ce que tout le monde nommait communément un coup de foudre et depuis, il avait décidé de laisser à Tooru sa chance et de l'apprendre à le connaitre par la même occasion. Ils leur arrivaient de discuter par téléphone et aujourd'hui c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le brun depuis la rentrée.

"Tu vas voir, poursuivit Tooru en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, tu ne vas pas regretter ce petit rendez-vous romantique. C'est le premier que nous faisons, après tout, termina-t-il en lui embrassant la joue.

Kei s'aperçut de l'expression sérieuse qui se lisait sur le visage de son petit ami. _C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas sortis une seule fois ensemble avec la rentrée des cours_ , pensa-t-il avec remords. Il était donc normal que Tooru voulut à tout prix faire le Hanami avec lui _. J'espère juste que je vais tenir,_ se dit-il pendant que le brun rompit l'accolade avant de déclarer à voix haute en prenant la main de celui-ci, dépêchons-nous avant que toutes les places interessantes soient prises."

Le Hanami faisait que beaucoup de monde allait au parc en fin de journée pour manger en famille et entres amis ou bien boire entre collègues. Le sourire euphorique que lui adressa ensuite Tooru lui réchauffait un peu trop le coeur. L'ancien capitaine d'Aoba Jousai pouvait être mignon lorsque ses réactions étaient toutes innocentes.

Tooru mena donc le blond au parc où il découvrit avec soulagement que son endroit favori n'était pas pris. "Iwa-chan, Mattsun, Makki et moi avions l'habitude de faire le Hanami ici quand on était au lycée, expliqua-t-il en sortant un drap du sac pour le déployer sur l'herbe, on l'a fait aussi à Tokyo peu après le rentrée mais tu manquais trop à Tooru, termina-t-il en s'asseyant tandis que le blond en fit de même à coté de lui.

Iwa-chan s'était même constamment demandé comment il pouvait aimer quelqu'un au tempérament aussi opposé que le sien, lui qui sortait habituellement avec des personnes qui faisaient surtout office de faire valoir. " _Disons que j'apprécie sa beauté froide et que, même si cela ne se voit pas trop à cause de son coté introverti, Kei-chan est la personne la plus bienveillante que je connaisse. Il veille sur les autres à sa façon sans se montrer et c'est ce que j'aime chez lui._ " Contrairement à ses anciennes conquêtes qui avaient passé son temps à l'idolatrer, Kei-chan n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait avec franchise en le voyant tel qu'il était et non pas comme un prince idéalisé.

De plus, Tooru appréciait ses petits instants de maladresse où Kei se sentait mal à l'aise. Ça le rendait encore plus mignon et puis, cette force tranquille que le blond dégageait malgré lui apaisait son coeur. Ils admirèrent un moment les fleurs de cerisiers tomber sous leurs yeux, leurs teintes rosées prenant des nuances orangées sous le coucher de soleil. Le brun posa alors doucement sa main sur celle du plus grand, appréciant en même temps le silence autour d'eux.

Tooru fut d'ailleurs soulagé de ne voir personne pour le moment. Je vais en profiter pour couvrir Kei-chan de petits bisous... Sauf qu'il vit le blond s'avachir avec une respiration ténue qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. "Kei-chan, ça va?, s'inquiéta-t-il en le voyant mal en point, la main posée sur son torse.

\- Amène... mon sac..., lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix hachurée. Bon sang, j'ai l'impression que ça empire chaque année.

Tooru ne se posa pas de questions et s'exécuta rapidement en lui tendant la besace. Kei l'ouvrit et sortit à sa grande surprise un inhalateur qu'il utilisa sous son regard alarmé. Alors c'est pour ça que Kei-chan ne voulait pas faire le Hanami. Le pauvre souffrait d'une allergie au pollen. Le blond retira l'inhalateur de sa bouche une fois que le médicament commença à faire son effet en lui faisant reprendre une respiration normale. "C'est bon, je n'ai plus d'asthme.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit? Si tu m'avais expliqué la raison pourquoi tu ne voulais pas faire le Hanami, je l'aurais compris, le questionna ensuite le brun en lui caressant les mèches blondes.

\- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'opportunité, rétorqua sèchement Kei avant de reprendre plus calmement, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime ébruiter à mon sujet.

\- Kei-chan..., murmura Tooru en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du numéro 11, c'est quelque chose d'important et tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir des faiblesses. Personne n'est parfait.

\- Oui, je le sais, tu es l'incarnation même de cette phrase, railla le blond avec un petit rictus.

\- Ah, c'est une des raisons pourquoi je t'aime, déclara Tooru en souriant tendrement, tu ne mâches pas tes mots.

\- Iwaizumi non plus, à ce que je sache, répliqua Kei en détournant le regard, ses pommettes se teintant de rose.

\- Oui mais Iwa-chan manque de subtilité et il n'est pas aussi adorable que toi, il leva la tête et s'amusa à lui toucher la joue du doigt, et tu l'es encore plus quand tu rougis.

\- Allons chez moi, tonna Kei en repoussant sa main pour se lever, il va bientôt faire nuit.

\- Mais et tes parents?, s'enquit Tooru en se levant à son tour pour retirer le drap.

\- Ils sont chez mon frère Akiteru ce soir donc c'est le bon moment."

Tooru hocha la tête en rangeant le drap dans le sac. Il était content que Kei veuille passer la soirée avec lui mais quelque chose lui revint en mémoire au sujet du gâteau... _Oups, il va me tuer._ Ils partirent ensuite en direction de la maison du blond où Kei l'accueillit dans sa chambre. Tooru n'y était allé qu'une seule fois, la veille de son départ pour la capitale.

Le brun se souvint avec tendresse l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagé dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans aller plus loin. Mais j'ai quand même apprécié cette nuit. Contempler Kei-chan en train de dormir dans ses bras lui avait amplement suffit étrangement.

L'arrivée de son cher et tendre avec deux petites assiettes où se trouvaient une part de son fraisier et deux cuillères le tira de sa rêverie. _Oh oh._ "Euh... Kei-chan. On... On peut attendre un peu avant de manger mon fraisier.

\- Pourquoi?, s'enquit Kei en arquant un sourcil, tu as réussi à m'amadouer avec donc autant que je goûte pour voir s'il est bon."

Tooru se raidit en prenant l'assiette que le blond lui tendit. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?, demanda Kei en s'asseyant tout en prenant une cuillèrée.

\- Euh... rien Kei-chan, répondit en se grattant la tempe tout en fuyant son regard, alors tu le trouves comment?"

Kei ne dit mot lorsqu'il savoura la texture à la fois fondante et légèrement spongieuse du fraisier en se délectant du goût doux sucré de la crême patissière et de la fraise. _Etrange, je trouve le goût plutôt prononcé pour un fraisi..._ Le blond commença à avoir chaud, son corps réagissant d'une manière un peu trop équivoque à son goût.

Le numéro 11 prit une lente inspiration en fermant les yeux, le temps de tempérer un peu sa colère. " Tooru, questionna-t-il d'une voix tranchante, qu'as-tu mis dans le gâteau? Et je te prie de répondre franchement."

L'interessé déglutit sous le regard glacial que lui lança le blond. L'ire de Kei-chan était devenue sa plus grande frayeur, surpassant même celle d'Iwa-chan. Son ami d'enfance était démonstratif quand il s'énervait, lui alors que le numéro 11 de Karasuno était plus qu'imprévisible. "P...Pardon Kei-chan, bafouilla-t-il en s'agenouillant devant lui après avoir posé son assiette sur le sol, je-j'ai juste ajouté un peu d'aphrodisiaque dedans, histoire de rendre l'ambiance plus euuuhh chaleureuse."

Kei le toisa froidement, les bras et les jambes croisés. Ses prunelles mordorées le poignardaient allègrement. _Que va-t-il me faire?_ , pensa Tooru en levant un oeil vers lui, _oh là là, ça va être ma fête._

Le blond se mit debout silencieusement en prenant les deux assiettes pour les poser sur son bureau. Puis il sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant et des préservatifs du tiroir de celui-ci. _J'ai bien fait de suivre mon intuition connaissant Tooru... Quoique le lubrifiant m'est très utile._

Kei les déposa sur le lit sous le regard interrogateur du brun avant de lui prendre le poignet pour l'allonger de force sur sa couche. "Kei-chan?, s'enquit-il d'une petite voix. Le blond retira son pantalon et son caleçon avant d'en faire de même pour lui et de se mettre ensuite à califourchon sur lui pour lui enlever son pull over. Tooru tressaillit en s'apercevant que le plus grand s'en servit ensuite pour lui attacher les poignets. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Ça ne se voit pas?, s'enquit le blond en enduisant deux de ses doigts de lubrifiant, je fais en sorte d'utiliser l'aphrodisiaque de ton gâteau à bon escient.

\- Mais..." L'ancien capitaine d'Aoba Jousai se tut en regardant Kei-chan se préparer devant lui, les yeux clos tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il le trouva incroyablement sexy. "Tu le fais souvent?, le taquina-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Il faut bien... que je me soulage... de mes frustrations... de temps en temps..., haleta Kei en faisant bouger ses deux doigts en lui pour atteindre... Nnnn, on va pouvoir passer à la suite."

Tooru sentit alors la main du blond empoigner doucement sa virilité pour y mettre un préservatif. "Mmmmm...

\- Vu que je suis sous l'effet de ton aphrodisiaque, rétorqua Kei en se positionnant, un sourire impérieux aux lèvres, autant que j'en profite un maximum, non?

\- Aaaanh..., fut tout ce que Tooru put dire lorsque le blond se baissa pour le faire entrer en lui. Il avait imaginé leur première fois autrement, avec un Kei-chan tout gêné et timide à souhait, aux antipodes de ce qu'il était en train de voir quelques instants après : son amant le chevauchait en le dardant de ses prunelles hautaines, un éclat sauvage brillant dans ses iris mordorés. Sa chaleur étroite allait et venait sur lui. Ses mains larges errèrent sur son torse, glissant lentement de bas en haut avant de s'attarder sur ses tétons pour les pincer délicatement. "Mmmm.

\- Tu réagis à mes caresses, on dirait, murmura Kei en sentant Tooru palpiter en lui dès qu'il continua de tirer légèrement les bourgeons de chair, et tu es très sensible à cet endroit? J'en prends note."

Kei-chan en profita alors pour se contracter vicieusement autour de lui. "Kei... chan..., gémit-il en se mordant les lèvres, arrête... tu vas me faire...

\- Jouir?, s'enquit le blond avec un sourire moqueur, c'est le but."

Kei oscillait alors du bassin plus profondément en se délectant de la présence de Tooru en lui. Il ne niait pas que de voir le brun aussi soumis l'excitait plus que de raison. Son sourire s'élargit au moment où il se toucha tout en contemplant l'expression de son amant quand celui-ci parvint à la jouissance, ses pommettes virant à l'écarlate. _Il dit que je suis adorable?_ , pensa-t-il en venant à son tour dans un rale, il _l'est encore plus que moi._

Tooru reprit son souffle lorsque Kei se retira de lui mais au lieu de le détacher, le blond se leva prestement pour aller se laver les mains. "Il aurait pu me détacher, bougonna-t-il en faisant la moue. Toutefois, il avait adoré cet échange intime plus qu'intense. Kei-chan me surprend de plus en plus. Son petit ami revint dans la pièce puis s'attarda un moment sur son bureau avant de le rejoindre de nouveau au lit. "Kei-chan, commença Tooru en se débattant un peu pour se faire comprendre, tu peux détacher Tooru pour qu'il te fasse un petit calin?, le supplia-t-il en faisant une petite moue que le blond qualifia secrètement de trognonne.

Kei réprima le petit rire qui menaçait de franchir sa gorge et embrassa à la place les lèvres du brun en faisant glisser sournoisement sa langue lorsque celles-ci s'entrouvrirent. Tooru sentit alors la saveur sacrée familière de la fraise et avala malgré lui ce qu'était en train de lui transmettre le blond par le biais de ce baiser langoureux à souhait. "Tu... Tu m'as..., bégaya-t-il d'une voix interdite après avoir rompu le baiser tandis que Kei lui adressa un sourire sadique en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas fini, déclara-t-il en prenant ensuite le lubrifiant pour enduire de nouveau deux de ses doigts pendant que Tooru s'aperçut que Kei-chan fut de nouveau en très grande forme de ce coté-là. Lui-même sentit une chaleur l'envahir quelques instants après au moment où le blond se mit entre ses jambes après les avoir écartées.

Il poussa un petit cri lorsqu'un doigt se fraya un chemin en lui. "Il faut bien que je te punisse pour le gâteau, poursuivit Kei en commençant la préparation avant de s'interrompre en sentant Tooru se raidir légèrement. Le blond comprit vite la raison en voyant l'appréhension qui se lisait dans les pupilles chocolats du brun." C'est ta première fois de cette manière?"

Tooru hocha silencieusement la tête en rougissant. Il ne s'était jamais laissé dominer, préférant attendre la personne parfaite pour ça. De toute manière, il avait compté le faire avec Kei-chan donc cette situation ne le dérangeait pas. _C'est juste que..._ "Sois doux, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Kei eut un moment d'arrêt en sentant son coeur battre la chamade. Sa rancune fondit aussi comme neige au soleil. _Bon sang, comment peut-il être aussi...?_ Le blond se reprit et poursuivit alors ce qu'il était en train de faire plus lentement, en bougeant son doigt avec plus de précaution avant de faire entrer doucement le deuxième tout en veillant à ce que Tooru ne ressente aucun inconfort. Normalement avec l'aphrodisiaque, ça devrait aller.

Le brun commença même à mouvoir son bassin au fur et à mesure que ses doigts allèrent en lui, de plus en plus profondément... "Kei... Kei-chan... Encore..." _Parfait_.

Kei retira lentement ses doigts pour enfiler ensuite un préservatif sur sa virilité. Tooru était déjà dans un état second quand le blond se mit à le pénétrer le plus doucement possible. La fièvre qui avait envahi son corps fit qu'il eut moins mal qu'il ne le pensait et il se sentit si bien lorsque Kei-chan fut entièrement en lui. L'aphrodisiaque lui mettait le feu aux reins alors que son amant n'avait pas encore commencé à bouger. Il _est si chaud à l'intérieur de moi_ , s'émerveilla Tooru avant de rassurer le plus grand qui l'interrogeait silencieusement du regard.

Kei avait retiré ses lunettes entre temps, ce qui le rendit encore plus beau à ses yeux. "Ça va, Kei-chan, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire, c'est tellement bon de t'avoir en moi." Le blond détacha alors ses poignets. Il avait envie de sentir Tooru contre lui maintenant, de se faire étreindre par lui et d'écouter ses gémissements au creux de son oreille.

Kei débuta alors de lents vas-et-vients tandis que Tooru l'enlaça, ses mains derrière la nuque du plus grand tout en plantant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Le blond y répondit en y allant plus profondément. "Mmmm." Que c'était bon de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Leurs corps ruisselants de sueur glissèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs gémissements se mêlèrent dans leurs baisers passionnés. Kei en profita pour mordiller le cou pâle du brun une fois que leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Tooru poussa un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur mêlés avant de pousser un nouveau cri quand le blond commença à faire des vas-et-vients sur sa virilité. L'aphrodisiaque les avait rendus pantelants, assoiffés de désir, ils en voulaient plus, toujours plus. Le brun mit ses jambes autour des hanches de Kei, l'encourageant à y aller plus forts.

Son amant s'exécuta en donnant des coups de rein plus puissants, plus profonds au point qu'il crut un moment qu'il allait mourir de plaisir face à tant de sensations. Kei ressentit la même chose quand Tooru commença à s'étrecir autour de lui. "Too...ru...

\- Oui... moi... aussi..."

Tooru prit la main de Kei pour entrelacer leurs doigts puis le chocolat énamouré se noya dans l'or empli d'affection quand ils vinrent tous les deux. Le blond mit un moment à se remettre puis il se retira de Tooru pour enlever et jeter le préservatif usagé à la poubelle. Il retira ensuite le reste de ses vêtements afin de se mettre au lit avant de découvrir que Tooru s'était assoupi suite à tant d'émotions, un sourire de bienheureux aux lèvres.

Kei secoua légèrement la tête avec un petit rire puis il entreprit de le dévêtir à son tour avant de se décider à le porter comme une mariée pour qu'ils prennent au moins leur bain avant de dormir. "Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il en embrassant le front de l'endormi qui se blottit inconsciemment contre son épaule tout en murmurant dans son sommeil :"Kei-chan... Je veux un calin."

Le blond lui tapota affecteusement le bout du nez avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il ne regretta pas cette soirée spéciale Hanami au fond. En dépit de ses soucis allergiques, Kei avait été comblé de voir toutes les facettes les plus mignonnes de son cher et tendre.

 **Voili voilou pour cette Fantaisie événementielle, merci infiniment de l'avoir lue en espérant qu'elle vous a plue. La prochaine sera spéciale matsuri avec encore deux fics sur deux fandoms, une Haikyuu, et je ne sais pas encore pour l'autre. On se revoit pour la suite d'Alter(s) Ego, la requête IwaOi et pour celle de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
